


Соль земли

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Алек размышляет об Элли и Бет.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Соль земли

— Инспектор Харди? — Бет посмотрела на него удивлённо, но не враждебно.

Это радовало. Алек опасался, что для неё он навсегда останется человеком, принесшим весть о смерти Дэнни. Рана никогда не затянется: пережить своего ребёнка — самое страшное, что может случиться с родителями. Конечно, Бет помнила. Это чувствовалось в её взгляде, в том, как мимолётная улыбка пропадала, словно её стёрли ластиком, и уголки губ опускались вниз. Ненадолго: Бет брала себя в руки, отходила в сторону — сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов — и возвращалась к прерванному разговору, будто ничего не случилось.

Когда она начала работать в Центре помощи жертвам сексуального насилия, многие со скрытым осуждением качали головами: Марк Латимер совсем помешался от горя, поддержка жены ему бы не помешала, а она устроилась туда, где всё будет напоминать о том, кто убил её мальчика и почему. Алек ненавидел сплетни, но в маленьком городке от них никуда не денешься. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не спросить жалельщиков: а Марк случаем не забыл, что у него есть двое живых детей, которым нужен отец?

Хорошо, жену он разлюбил (иначе не стал бы изменять Бет в ночь убийства Дэнни). Но Хлоя и Лиззи в любом случае не заслуживали, чтобы их бросили, оборвав все контакты.

Алек многое мог бы сказать. Он молчал, потому что понял на собственном опыте: благими намерениями действительно вымощена дорога в ад. Алек хотел уберечь Дэйзи от боли, а в итоге она узнала о том, что Тэсс была ему неверна, из газеты. Главный редактор сдержала слово, и в статье не упоминалось ничьих имён. Просто Дэйзи оказалась достаточно умна, чтобы сложить два и два. Если бы Алек поговорил с ней, объяснил, что любовь не вечна, мама и папа разводятся, такое случается, и никто не виноват…

Увы, изменить прошлое невозможно. Остаётся лишь идти дальше.

Что и сделала Бет. Она не заперлась в четырёх стенах, не сбежала на край света. Бет растила Хлою и Лиззи и усердно работала. Помогая другим, она оживала. Личная заинтересованность и упрямство были способны свернуть горы, Алек точно знал.

Он протянул ей тонкую папку.

— Здесь описания мест и внешности женщин с видео, найденных на телефоне Лео Хамфриса, — без предисловий сообщил он. — Вы же поддерживаете связь с другими центрами?

— Разумеется, — Бет взяла папку и нахмурилась. — Вы боитесь, что без показаний этих женщин Хамфриса отпустят? Как отпустили Джо Миллера?

Алек оскалился.

— О нет. На этот раз у нас есть прямые улики. Хамфрису не отвертеться. Вопрос в том, сколько ему дадут. Если удастся найти хотя бы одну жертву, и она согласится свидетельствовать против него…

— Срок существенно увеличится, — закончила Бет. — Я этим займусь. Но хочу предупредить: если нам повезёт, и мы найдём этих женщин, я лично прослежу, чтобы никто на них не давил.

— Мы не обираемся заставлять их давать показания, — вздохнул Алек. — Но хотелось бы, чтобы насильник получил по заслугам.

— Согласна, — Бет вышла на улицу вместе с ним и заперла дверь центра. — Инспектор Харди… Вы до сих пор верите в торжество справедливости?

— Да, — Алек автоматически потянулся к карману. Пепел Клааса не стучал в его сердце. Но в бумажнике до сих пор лежали фотографии Пиппы Гиллеспи и Лизы Ньюбери. Несмотря на то, что убийцы признались и дело закрыли. Алек подозревал, что Элли догадывалась о фото. И ничего не говорила, потому что понимала, зачем Алек хранил их. — Есть вести от Марка?

— Никаких. — Бет прижала отданную ей Алеком папку к груди. Видимо, для неё дело Триш Уинтерман тоже было личным, и на него стоило потратить свободное от работы время. — Когда он только уехал, я долго вздрагивала при виде почтальона. Боялась, что Марк прислал мне документы для развода. Сейчас, если он не объявится в ближайшие два месяца, я сама подам на развод.

Алек не сомневался: Бет справится. Она была сильной, как и Элли. Горе сблизило их, вместо того, чтобы развести по разные стороны баррикад. Алек видел: у многих жителей Бродчёрча это не укладывалось в голове. Джо Миллер, убивший Дэнни Латимера, был мужем Элли. Никто бы не удивился, если бы Бет её возненавидела. Но Бет, судя по всему, решила: в её сердце не будет места для ненависти. Алек завидовал её силе духа. И силе духа Элли. Потому что они обе не сломались, не ожесточились, не потеряли способность к состраданию и в библейском, и чисто человеческом смысле.

Он задумался, стал бы этот мир лучше, если бы в нём было больше таких людей, как Бет Латимер и Элли Миллер.

— Доброго вечера, инспектор, — улыбнулась Бет, сворачивая на дорогу, ведущую к её дому.

— И вам, — рассеянно пробормотал Алек.

Не заметив как, он дошёл до скамейки на берегу, где так часто сидел вместе с Элли. И — странно, чудесно, волшебно — Элли ждала его там. С двумя кружками сидра.

— Если Алек Харди не идёт в паб, паб идёт к Алеку Харди, — вместо приветствия сказала она.

Алек фыркнул, забрал у неё кружку и сделал глоток.

— Бет обещала помочь.

Элли закатила глаза.

— Естественно. Я же тебе говорила. Фома неверующий.

Сидр был холодным, с приятной горчинкой. Да, если бы в мире было больше людей, похожих на Бет и Элли, он бы определённо сделался лучше, подумал Алек. И почувствовал, как дрогнули в улыбке уголки губ.

Элли коснулась его кружки своей в молчаливом тосте и улыбнулась в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Xenya-m


End file.
